Combat
Combat Combat is an event in Hydrascape in which two or more players and/or creatures fight. Combat is based around randomly generated numbers in the form of "damage", which deplete a target's lifepoints. The damage done by the parties involved is determined by their skills and, in a player's case, their equipment among other factors. There is also hit and block chance, the likelihood that a party will land a successful hit. Combat lasts until one participant is killed or flees. Players can influence their effectiveness in combat in many ways, such as boosting their combat skills via potions or prayers, or lowering their enemy's stats via curses or curse spells. There are also some items that offer special buffs to combat such as Nex equipement which gives a lifepoints bonus. Attack Attack is a melee combat skill which determines the accuracy of a player's melee attacks and the types of weapons a player may wield. The higher the Attack level, the fewer misses a player will incur during melee combat. As Attack is a vital skill in melee combat, increasing one's Attack level will increase one's combat level associated with melee. Strength Strength is a melee combat skill which increases the amount of damage a player can inflict in melee combat by two and a half points per level. Additionally, Strength may be required to wield certain weapons and armour, access some Agility shortcuts, and complete several quests. Defence Defence '''is one of the primary combat skills that grants players protection in all forms of combat. For this reason, Defence is one of the skills that will raise the combat level of a player regardless of other combat skill levels. Range '''Ranged is one of the three combat classes in Hydrascape. It involves using bows,crossbows, and thrown weapons to take down opponents, and wearing armour based on various monsters' hides. Players who specialize in this skill are known as rangers or archers Mage Magic is a skill that is used to cast various spells, utilizing the power of runes. It is a highly versatile skill, offering valuable benefits to players with high Magic levels. In combat, Magic users (known as "mages") can damage their opponents from a safe distance, as well as freeze them in place, lower their combat stats, and even hit multiple targets at once. It is often used due to the power of its threshold abilities and the option to negatively affect targets using spells such as Vulnerability. Constitution Constitution (also known as health, and formerly as Hitpoints or HP) is a skill that affects how many life points (LP) a player or monster has. Life points represent the amount of damage a player or monster can withstand before it dies. Death occurs when a player or monster's life points reach zero. Summoning Summoning is a skill that focuses on calling familiars from the Spirit Plane by creating and using summoning pouches. Each familiar has a unique ability that requires a Summoning scroll, made from a corresponding pouch, to use. Familiars have a wide variety of uses, from fighting in combat to carrying items to providing invisible boosts to other skills.